


You spread your wings to fly and yet you drowned

by Dreameko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: After infinity war, Dealing With Loss, Grief, Loss, Platonic Relationships, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameko/pseuds/Dreameko
Summary: Two months had passed.Two whole months.Two months since Tony had lost the kid.





	You spread your wings to fly and yet you drowned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,guys decided to post this fic here too.I will usually post fics on my tumblr account first so if you'd like you can follow me there  
> My tumblr is: https://dreameko.tumblr.com  
> I mostly post about marvel movies and iron dad^^

      The two sat silently on the bench as they blankly stared into the distance.It was a chilly early morning and there weren't many people in the park at that time.The scent of wet soil still lingered in the air as the ground had remained damp from yesterday's downpour.It has been raining nonstop the past few days ,the weather only now deciding to take a break from the constant showers but not seemingly getting better as the sky remained grey.Despite the gloomy atmosphere, it was quiet and peaceful,the cold breeze brushing soothingly against their skin.But inside them, they felt anything but peace.  
      Two months had passed.Two whole months.Two months since Tony had lost the kid.Two months since he returned from Titan and told May that the kid she had raised and was supposed to take care of was gone.Two months of restless days and sleepless nights.Two months without Peter.Two whole months.                                                                                                                                  

      Tony heard something shuffle next to him and turned his head to see May with a small white cylinder placed between her lips.She found the lighter she was looking for in the back pocket of her jeans and then with a flick of her fingers, lit up her cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked."May took a long drag and then let a stream of swirly white smoke escape her mouth.  
"I had quit.I used to smoke a lot when I was younger but then Peter came along and I had to be a good role model for him. I didn't want to be a bad influence.You know how that is."At the mention of the kid's name,Tony lowered his gaze and returned staring at the horizon.

     They had agreed to meet once in a while just to make sure that the other was holding up OK -even though they both knew they would never be truly OK-.It was their unspoken promise to Peter that they would take care of each other.Most of their meetups involved these quiet strolls in the park where there weren't many words exchanged between them.Just silent understanding.They were both mourning after all,and even though Tony didn't think he deserved May's forgiveness and the right to grieve for the kid he'd come to care so much, May was certain he wasn't to blame.She knew he cared about Peter as much as she did.

"I had a lot of other old habits from my younger days as well that I had to give up.But Peter was worth it.He was..." her voice quivered and then took another drag as the cigar trembled between her fingers."He was such an amazing kid.Ben used to say that he made me want to be a better person and he was right.Peter did make me want to be better."Tears had started to well up in her eyes but Tony remained quiet still gazing in front of him.  
"Sometimes I have these silly thoughts that if I fall back to my old habits Peter will show up to set me back to the straight path again.But that's just wishful thinking."  
     Tony wasn't good at comforting people and May was aware of that.But she didn't mind,she just wanted someone to listen ,someone who could understand her pain.The sky was getting darker as lurid clouds appeared,foreboding another storm.Tony took the roaring thunder in the distant as their cue to leave."I think it's time for us to go."

    May didn't say anything as she got up and put out her smoke.Small droplets of rain began to drop timidly and soon enough a vicious downpour followed.Tony who was prepared for the weather opened a large black umbrella above them.They walked wordlessly through the rain and every time May glanced at Tony's twitching hand clasped around the handle of his umbrella and his tired and resigned face adorned with big dark circles under his eyes-just like hers- she felt a knot in her heart.  
     They sauntered through a series of trees when the mechanic spotted with the corner of his eyes a young fledgling, convulsing half-dead in a rain puddle.He surmised that it probably tried to spread its wings to fly but they inevitably got wet from the rain and so it fell and drowned in the water hole that was beneath.Died before it could soar through the sky.So small and so young.Gone before his time.Because that was the nature of life short and fragile.Vicious and unforgiving to the young and naive.  
    He came to a halt,drawing a sharp breath as he averted his gaze and tightened the grip around his umbrella.His eyes began to sting and his vision became blurry in his desperate attempt to blink the tears away. _When did I become so sensitive?_ he thought.Lately,even the smallest things had become a trigger and he felt so vulnerable and defenseless.May noticing the sudden change in his demeanor and his jerky movements placed a soothing hand on his back.  
"Are you OK?"  
Tony regained his breathing and turned to her giving her a small reassuring smile.  
"Yeah." _No._  
She stared at him for a moment unsure and then turned to look at the path ahead.  
"Let's go home."  
They continued walking through the rain back home.  
Home where Peter wasn't.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this depressing short fic but exploring grief is one of my favourite themes in writing.
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors English isn't my first language.


End file.
